Picking up the Pieces
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Sequel to Misunderstanding. Rated for reasons.


_**Welcome to the sequel. I'm going to get the shout outs from the last chapter here before starting.**_

 _ **Maul the Blighted: It might lead to something.**_

 _ **GennaiArakida-XIV: I'm glad you see it as a story, but as I said, there are people who either don't realize that, and take everything too literal, or see it as a story and still find a reason to complain about it. Yes, Lana is a little confused after the whole incident involving the other sisters, but all will be fine…eventually.**_

 _ **Dread55: And I too was just messing around. Don't worry, what my advisors and I have instore will be different from what you said.**_

 _ **Ligerlover: They kissed…a lot…and Lana may have rubbed up against Lincoln.**_

 _ **Ash Sayin: I'm glad you see it as a story my friend. I tend to ignore comments like that, but once in a while, my blood reaches a boiling point and one of two things will happen; I lose it and return fire, or I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. In this situation we got the former.**_

 _ **DJTimmer: Shit's going to go down.**_

 _ **Guest Stereotype: This is going to be a long shout out. That's correct, in this story, her reproductive system isn't…active, shall we? And as you said, Lincoln's is close to being active. While it is also true that fertilization is close to impossible, it isn't implausible, but I'm simply going on the fact of the world's youngest mother, a 5-year-old girl, but no, it did not happen. Lana is not pregnant. Yeah, that's a good recap there, and that's how my advisors and I wanted to go.**_

 _ **The sequel will answer any questions that some, or all, may have. And it's good to see someone is taking something seriously, but also realizing this is a story. Hence the reason I lashed out on Francisco and Guest. They acted as if what I was doing was harming people, or making people think that I find something like this funny. Subjects that were mentioned in the parenting story are all serious matters, from child abandonment, people getting shot on the streets, parents ignoring their child's pain and everything in between.**_

 _ **I don't take pleasure out of these disgusting acts, and if I see anyone doing something like this on the street, I will stop them. Will I succeed? Probably not, but that won't stop me from at least trying.**_

 _ **Nuuo: They didn't do it. They just kissed a lot and Lana rubbed up against Lincoln.**_

 _ **Hot shot: Heh, yes, he did.**_

 _ **James B Cameron: Good to know. They will…eventually.**_

 _ **And one more thing. I am rating this for reasons and I'm going to be nice by putting those reasons here. Language, violence, attempted suicide, Loudcest—yes, Loudcest. Let this be a key warning—broken family issues, attempted murder, lemons—non-Loudcest—alcohol/drug use, character bashing, health issues and mental breakdowns.**_

 _ **If you read the reasoning for the rating and are still offended, it won't be my fault as I gave a friendly warning. I'm simply here to write stories and have fun, like the rest of the authors on this site. If, however, you did not read the reasoning…well then I will be nice and put a warning at the beginning of each chapter if something people might find offensive is involved. And if you are still offended…I can't help you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the first chapter. And there are no warnings in play for this one except for a small time skip, so you're safe.**_

Lincoln stood in his newly furnished bedroom and sighed before sitting down on the bed, his head hanging and his shoulders slumped over, "I'm glad I finally got my furniture back and everything…but…I can't help but go back to that night…what was going on in Lana's head. She's too young to know about stuff like that. She should be worrying about jumping in the mud, finding a new pet, finding and eating worms…not that,"

He sighed before laying back, his arms behind his head, "I'm surprised the others haven't found out about that…but…I'm worried. How will Lana react to this after everything passes? I basically fucked my kid sister and she's still clinging onto me as if her life depends on it."

Turning on his side, he spotted the comic Lana had saved for him a few weeks ago. Reaching up, he grabbed the comic and looked the comic over, "Goddamn…what the hell should I do Ace? Do I come clean and tell my family, starting another unwanted war, or do I talk to Lana and explain to her what we did that night was wrong and end up hurting her feelings, starting another unwanted war?"

He stared at the cover for several seconds before tossing the comic aside and stood up, "The arcade. I'll go to the arcade. That always helps clear my mind," he turned towards the door and reached for the knob.

Opening the door, he looked down and saw Lana standing outside his room, El Diablo on her shoulders, Izzy and Hops in her hands and a smile crossing her lips, "Lana? What are you doing outside my room?"

"What? I need a reason to visit my big brother?" she pushed past him and sat down on the bed, setting her pets down, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go meet up with some of my friends at the arcade,"

"Great, Izzy, Hops and El Diablo can stay in here," Lana set her pets on the floor before standing up and walked over to Lincoln, grabbing him by the hand, "Let's go,"

"Um…Lana, I was thinking I'd go alone…spend some time with my friends," Lana looked up at her brother with wide eyes and Lincoln sighed, "It's okay. You can spend some time with your friends too. And the two of us can hang out later,"

"But Lincoln-"

Lincoln slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of Lana's head, "We'll hang out later, Lana. I promise, but for now, I'm going to meet up with Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach at the arcade. Why don't you go spend some time with your friends? Jump in the mud, go look for some worms, whatever it is you do with your friends,"

"Okay," Lana sighed in defeat before hugging Lincoln, "You promise?" Lincoln sighed and nodded before Lana looked up with a smile and broke from the hug, walking out of the room.

Lincoln looked down at the three animals and took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Don't look at me like that. I need some time to clear my head…especially after what happened between us…don't judge me," the three animals looked at him and Lincoln groaned, "I'm not losing my mind…I'm just…I need some air, that's all," he turned and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

 _ **I know this first chapter is a tad on the short side, but things will start to move in the second chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
